


Drifting

by ChickenBatnana



Category: OMORI (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, Pokemon AU, no beta we die like snaley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenBatnana/pseuds/ChickenBatnana
Summary: Drifloon Pokedex:Stories go that it grabs the hands of small children and drags them away to the afterlife. It dislikes heavy children.-Or, young Sunny encounters a strange balloon Pokemon while lost in the woods.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Drifting

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Cin on the OMORI discord for coming up with this wonderful Pokemon AU <3

Sunshine broke through the clouds for just a moment, hitting the brown and red leaves just right as to make everything shimmer.

In the forest sat Sunny, curled up in a ball up against a tree. Tears rolled down his cheek uncontrollably. He wanted to go home now, but he’d lost his way. All he could do was sob silently, pressing his face into his knees. He was so stupid. Mari had told him plenty of times not to go too far. But there he was, eight years old and too curious for his own good.

He’d drifted too far from town this time.

As the light disappeared behind the clouds again, the woods were quiet and cold. A light layer of mist rested on the floor. Everything was damp and awful.

A chime rang through the air, making Sunny look up from his knees. His eyes darted around to see the source of the noise. ‘’..Hello?’’ He called, voice shaky from sobbing and insecurity.

Nothing happened. The mist turned to a fog as Sunny hid behind himself again. Where was Mari? Or Hero? Or anyone? The words kept playing on loop in his mind. Everyone knew Sunny hated being on his own. Let alone in a scary forest. He tried to shake the thoughts out of his head, but all he did was make it harder to breathe, until-

Sunny opened his eyes to two black dots staring back at him. A pokemon, but not one he recognised. It was purple, shaped like a balloon with two strings dangling down like little hands. It was right in front of him.

He tried to back away, startling himself when he bumped into the tree behind him. He wasn’t supposed to be here, or interact with the wild pokemon, or do any of this at all.

Another chiming noise.

Sunny’s mind fogged up like his surroundings. He stared at the pokemon, and his breathing calmed. He couldn’t tell if he felt sick or comfortable. If anything… Sunny felt sleepy.

The first time the pokemon moved was when it extended one of the strings to Sunny. Maybe… Maybe this pokemon knew the way back to town. Maybe then he could sleep a little.. With a yawn, Sunny stood up on his shaky knees. The leaf-littered floor felt numb underneath his feet. He grasped for the pokemon’s string like hand, letting it lead the way to town. 

As they walked, Sunny felt more and more numb. The fog was so thick, it felt like he was getting no air anymore. But at the same time, there was no panic to breathe. There were no tears anymore. There was no fear or sadness. Only him, the balloon pokemon, and the great vast white beyond of the fog.

Were they almost home? How long had they been walking? Why couldn’t he feel his hand anymore?

Those questions gradually subdued into nothing.

An empty mind.

Some sleep, finally.

Some peace, finally…

Some...

…

…

‘’RALTS, PSYBEAM!!’’

A familiar voice cut through the air. Sunny’s hand was ripped away from the string, and the fog disappeared at once. Everything rushed back in. The colors of autumn, the grass beneath his feet, the sound of Mari crying, and her firm grip shaking Sunny’s shoulder.

‘’..Mari..?’’ Sunny drowsily asked before she pulled him into a hug.

‘’NEVER do that again!’’

Sunny blinked the world into focus. Hero came walking just behind Mari, his Ralts in his arms. He smiled gently at Sunny. The grip around him loosened, only now did he see Mari’s panicked face.

‘’You can’t just run off like that! Ugh- I was worried sick, Sunny!’’ She rattled off. ‘’And with that Drifloon…’’ She shook her head with her eyes closed.

‘’I don’t even want to  _ imagine. _ ’’

Hero, still smiling, also put a hand on Sunny’s shoulder. ‘’What she’s trying to say is.. She’s very glad you’re okay.’’

Sunny nodded. Had he really worried her that much? 

‘’We should go home now, or mom is gonna kill us.’’ Mari stroked through his hair a few times and gave Sunny a kiss on his forehead. She stood up straight, extending her arm for Sunny to grab. ‘’Come on.’’

Sunny grabbed her hand, letting Mari lead the way back to town as she chatted with Hero. In a quick glance back, he waved goodbye to the two black dots staring at him from the mist.

The Drifloon waved back it’s little string arm, and faded into the forest.


End file.
